SAVE HIM
by Marvel-fan-4968
Summary: After 9 months since the bite of 1987, Freddy's was closed for a while before opening again without the older models, and with the same staff, after hearing William Vincent Afton is dead. Jeremy thought that was the last time he will ever see him, but his father Mike starts acting wired, soon the purple guy's true nature will show t(he sequel to you can't hide)


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OC'S AND THE AU OK. THE CHARACTERS FROM THE GAME ARE OWNED BY THE ONE AND ONLY SCOTT CAWTHON.

S.A.V.E H.I.M

Chapter 1

It's been a few months but Jeremy was glad to be back, he waved bye to Mary and the other guards, he walked in the office the animatronics were leaving him alone.

But the Toy animatronics would still come to his office, they want to play with him, or watch him work, he didn't mind it at all. "Hey, Jeremy do you want to play video games?" asked Toy Bonnie.

"I can't BonBon, i have homework, maybe tomorrow," Jeremy responded. "Ok, Jeremy." He was working like 40 years old, but he's only 17 years old, he'll be turning 18 in 3 months.

He wasn't scared of the animatronics anymore, Vincent used to gave him problems, but he died from heart failure.

Time skip the next day

Jeremy is now living with Doll and Mike, they were nice he never told them about his past, he was ashamed of it, so he kept it all to himself.

"Hey, Jeremy we're going out we'll be back by 5, do you have the night shift?" Asked Doll as she grabs her purse. "Yeah, Doll I can walk don't worry about me," Jeremy said.

Jeremy walked towards the 'new and improved' Freddy's Fazbear's pizzeria, he walked in, he waved bye to Mary and the other workers who locked the door.

'Remember you don't have to be scared anymore you manage to 'befriended' the animatronics, and Vincent is gone.' Jeremy walked towards the office and sat down he didn't have homework or anything better to do, he just sat there waiting.

"Jeremy!" Said a voice behind him it was Chica and Bonnie. "Oh! Hey." Jeremy said and smiled. "How are you doing?" Asked Bonnie. Their voices were broken and their bodies were torn apart.

"Good, you?" Jeremy asked. "Good but I'm wondering how are you still going trying to be happy." Said, Bonnie, he sounds depressed. "Keep smiling..." Jeremy said. "Oh I try but I have no face," said Bonnie.

Time skip to Mike

Mike was sleeping, he was having nightmares, it was about the original gang trying to get him stuffed into a suit, he managed to make peace with them, but the still had nightmares.

He woke up crying like Jeremy was when was having the nightmares, he looked at his fiancee (Doll) she was sleeping happily.

"Mike Smith..." He turned his head to see none was there. "Doll?" He whispered as he checked Doll but she was asleep.

"Oh, Mikey... you want revenge for the animatronics almost killing your new 'son' why not kill them?" The voice was crystal clear as day.

"Who said that?" Mike asked. "William Vincent Afton, can't you just get rid of the animatronics? And they'll be no more?" Mike's eyes widened, he can't be back, he died, from heart failure.

He saw a purple mist, it came closer and closer, he wanted to scream, but he couldn't and the purple mist came in his body then everything turned black.

Meanwhile with Jeremy

The time was 5:59, time for the animatronics to go back, he got up and waited for the doors to open. Mary and Fritz came with the other workers, to open the doors after they open the doors he ran to catch the bus, to school.

It was the same old stuff, period 1, 2, 3, 4, then lunch, 5, 6, 7 and so on. 'Man I wonder how is the animatronics are doing?" Jeremy thought as he looked at the clock it was nearly 3:20 he had the day shift.

'Wow! This day went by fast!" Jeremy thought as he writes down his assignment. "Ok everyone has a nice evening and be safe, the slasher of Greenville, Philadelphia may be dead, but it's still dangerous." Said his teacher.

Time skip

Jeremy was watching the kids playing, singing, or jumping, the kids seem to love those animatronics, he was doing his homework in the break room. "Hey, kid!" Said a voice he looked up to see Scott.

"Hey, Scott how are you doing?" He asked. "Good, how's the bite marks on your head?" Scott asked. "They don't hurt that much anymore." Said Jeremy as he smiled.

Jeremy still remembers the indecent lime it was yesterday he still remembers when Foxy took a bite, laying on the floor, the ride to the hospital, and waking up. He tries to leave that all behind him but he still thinks of it every day.

Soon his life was about to take an unexpected turned for the worst...

To be continued...


End file.
